1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a portable electronic device with USB interface.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of information technology, portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc., are becoming even more popular. The portable electronic device generally includes various interfaces, such as universal serial bus (USB) interface, microphone interface, etc., at sidewalls thereof, for, at least, transmitting information, facilitating charging the portable electronic device from a power supply and etc. Since the interfaces of the portable electronic devices are easily contaminated by, e.g., dust, covers are applied to protect the interfaces from dust. However, this may effect the appearance of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.